


Danganronpa 1 Talent Swap

by fartninja101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartninja101/pseuds/fartninja101
Summary: Makoto Naegi, the ultimate detective, just woke up in a room with other ultimates with no memory of how they got there. All of a sudden, a black and white bear appeared telling them to kill each other.





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. Now kill each other. (Makoto)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please give me feedback on how I can improve.

Makoto Naegi, the ultimate detective, woke up in a room with no memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembered was entering the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. All around him were other people who he assumed were fellow ultimates. He decided to go introduce himself. He started with a busty dark skinned girl. "Hi, I'm Aoi Asahina, the ultimate martial artist," the girl said. "Do you know where we are?" "Unfortunately I don't," Makoto replied. He spent a bit of time chatting with Aoi before moving on to the next student. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I come from a long line of powerful and wealthy individuals," said an uptight young man in a white military-style uniform. "If this is a prank, I suggest whoever is behind this stop at once before I use my family's power to destroy them!" "Okaaaaaaaay?" said Makoto before quickly moving on to the next student. "Feast your eyes upon the great Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Programmer! None of you have the intellect to be a worthy adversary for me!" said a tall blond man in a suit. Makoto decided not to get involved with him. "I go by the name of Celestia Ludenberg, however, I will allow you to call me Celeste. I am the Ultimate Lucky Student. With my talent, winning the Hope's Peak lottery was a piece of cake," said a young woman in a gothic lolita outfit. "Luck? Who needs luck when you have skill, dude?" said a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks in his hair. "My name's Yasuhiro Hagakure but you can just call me Hiro. I'm the Ultimate Gambler." Celeste and Hiro started arguing and Makoto decided to just back away slowly. Suddenly Aoi came up to him again and said "Hey Makoto, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Sakura Ogami! She's the Ultimate Soldier! Isn't that amazing?" "Asahina, I do not wish to offend you, but I was planning to introduce myself," said a burly woman with long white hair. Makoto was initially scared of Sakura but after a few minutes of talking, he felt that he understood her a little bit better. Next up was a shy young girl who introduced herself as Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Author. To Makoto, Chihiro was the most normal out of all of the classmates he had met so far. Aoi was a close second, but she was a bit too energetic for Makoto. After Chihiro, Makoto met an intimidating man with hair shaped like a corncob. He wore a coat with the words "The Crazy Diamonds" on them. He introduced himself as the Ultimate Swimmer and told Makoto that "The Crazy Diamonds" was the name of his swim team. Makoto was scared of him so he decided not to stick around. "What do you want? You've probably come to laugh at me, the Ultimate Biker, haven't you?" said a girl with dark purple hair tied into braids and a typical Japanese school uniform. "Not at all," said Makoto. "I'm just trying to get to know everyone." "Well my name is Toko Fukwawa," she said. "Now go away!" "Fine," Makoto replied since he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her anytime soon. The next two students to introduce themselves were a pudgy young boy who introduced himself as Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Baseball Star, and Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Dojin Author. After meeting those two, he met a mysterious young girl with light purple hair and a purple outfit. In fact, the only part of her outfit which was not purple was her black gloves. "I am Kyoko Kirigiri, the ultimate Clairvoyant," she said. After Makoto introduced himself as the Ultimate Detective, she said "How interesting. You look into the past while I see the future." Makoto was about to ask her to explain when he was interrupted by a girl with dark blue hair and a traditional school uniform. "Makoto, is that really you?" she asked. Makoto recognized her immediately as his childhood friend and also the Ultimate Fashionista, Sayaka Maizono. "Sayaka, you're here as well?" he asked. "Yeah, it's good to see you again Makoto. Do you know what's going on here?" "Unfortunately I don't. None of us do."

"Allow me to explain," said a new voice which caused everyone to turn around. Up on the podium, there was a black and white toy bear. He said, "My name is Monokuma and I am the new principal of Hope's Peak Academy. The reason I brought you here was so that you could kill each other." "WHAT?!!" exclaimed everyone. "It's simple," Monokuma said. "All of you are locked in here. The only way to escape is to kill someone without getting caught. Whenever three or more people discover a body, there will be an investigation period. After the investigation period, there will be a class trial. The rules of the class trial are simple. If the murderer is discovered, only the murderer will be executed. If they are not discovered, the murderer escapes the school and everyone else dies. By the way, there are a few students who haven't woken up yet, but I was getting bored of waiting. You can meet them later and explain the rules to them when they wake up. You can find these rules and other school rules in your student handbooks which are in your rooms. That's all for now. Bye." And with that, Monokuma disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 18 students total, however, only 14 of them have been introduced so far. Here's a list of all known students and their talents.
> 
> Name: Makoto Naegi  
> Talent: Detective
> 
> Name: Aoi Asahina  
> Talent: Martial Artist
> 
> Name: Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> Talent: Affluent Progeny
> 
> Name: Byakuya Togami  
> Talent: Programmer
> 
> Name: Celestia Ludenberg  
> Talent: Luck
> 
> Name: Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> Talent: Gambler
> 
> Name: Sakura Ogami  
> Talent: Soldier
> 
> Name: Chihiro Fujisaki  
> Talent: Author
> 
> Name: Mondo Owada  
> Talent: Swimmer
> 
> Name: Toko Fukawa  
> Talent: Biker
> 
> Name: Hifumi Yamada  
> Talent: Baseball Star
> 
> Name: Leon Kuwata  
> Talent: Dojin Author
> 
> Name: Kyoko Kirigiri  
> Talent: Clairvoyant
> 
> Name: Sayaka Maizono  
> Talent: Fashionista
> 
> Name: ????? ????????  
> Talent: ?????? ??????
> 
> Name: ?????? ???????  
> Talent: ????? ???????
> 
> Name: ????????? ???  
> Talent: ????
> 
> Name: ????? ???  
> Talent: ??


	2. The First Motive (Mukuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro and Junko wake up. Also, the first motive is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be mostly told from Mukuro's point of view. I'm probably going to be switching POVs each chapter, although some POVs are going to be repeated.

Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Moral Compass woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was in some sort of classroom. The second thing she noticed was that her sister, Junko Enoshima, was using her as a pillow. "Junko, wake up," she said while shaking her sister awake. " _Yaaaaawn._ Already? Wait, where are we Mookie?" Junko replied sleepily. "It seems like we are in some sort of school environment, but I have no idea how we got here." "Maybe we should take a look around and see if we can find anyone else who might know what's going on." "For once, that's actually a good idea Junko." "Hey!" Junko exclaimed, but Mukuro ignored her and made her way out of the classroom as Junko followed. As they approached the cafeteria, they began to hear voices arguing. "I'm telling you Byakuya, no one here's going to kill anyone else. We can find a way out of this together." "Maybe for now, Makoto, but unless we can find a way out soon, someone's going to get desperate to escape." The sisters entered the cafeteria and met the other ultimates. "Hello, I am Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Moral Compass. What's this I hear about people killing each other? Murder is not welcome in a school environment." "Oh hi, I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Detective," said a teenage boy with an ahoge wearing jeans and a hoodie. "You must be the students Monokuma told us were still sleeping. Anyways, Monokuma is a toy bear who appeared and told us we're being held captive in here, and the only way to escape is to kill someone without getting caught. I'm trying to calm everyone down." The other ultimates took turns introducing themselves. Finally, it was Junko's turn to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Junko Enoshima, and I am the Ultimate uhhhhh... Actually, I forgot what my talent was." "That's okay, we can figure it out later," Makoto said.

"Fu fu fu," Monokuma said, suddenly appearing. "Now that everyone is here, we can get started with the killing game. Everyone, please meet in the auditorium in 5 minutes. Anyone who fails to appear will be punished." Confused, the ultimates made the way to the auditorium, where Monokuma was standing on top of the podium. "I figured you guys wouldn't kill each other for no reason, so I decided to provide more motivation. All of a sudden Monokuma pulled out a basket containing folded up strips of paper with their names on them. On these sheets of paper are your darkest secrets, one for each of you." "Let me guess," Junko said. "You're going to blackmail us by threatening to reveal all our secrets if no one kills someone soon." At this Monokuma smirked and said, "I was going to do that initially, but now that you've figured it out, I have a different plan." Monokuma then handed out the sheets of paper to the students, but none of them got a piece. "As you can see, each of you now knows one of your classmate's darkest secrets. Have fun!" Mukuro took a look at her sheet of paper, and on it was written "Junko Enoshima". Mukuro wondered what kind of secret her sister was hiding. She opened it up and on it was written what her sister's talent was. Mukuro was shocked but decided that it would be better if the other ultimates did not know, so she silently ripped up her sister's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an updated list of all known students and their talents
> 
> Name: Makoto Naegi  
> Talent: Detective
> 
> Name: Aoi Asahina  
> Talent: Martial Artist
> 
> Name: Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> Talent: Affluent Progeny
> 
> Name: Byakuya Togami  
> Talent: Programmer
> 
> Name: Celestia Ludenberg  
> Talent: Luck
> 
> Name: Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> Talent: Gambler
> 
> Name: Sakura Ogami  
> Talent: Soldier
> 
> Name: Chihiro Fujisaki  
> Talent: Author
> 
> Name: Mondo Owada  
> Talent: Swimmer
> 
> Name: Toko Fukawa  
> Talent: Biker
> 
> Name: Hifumi Yamada  
> Talent: Baseball Star
> 
> Name: Leon Kuwata  
> Talent: Dojin Author
> 
> Name: Kyoko Kirigiri  
> Talent: Clairvoyant
> 
> Name: Sayaka Maizono  
> Talent: Fashionista
> 
> Name: Junko Enoshima  
> Talent: ?????? ??????
> 
> Name: Mukuro Ikusaba  
> Talent: Moral Compass
> 
> Name: ????????? ???  
> Talent: ????
> 
> Name: ????? ???  
> Talent: ??


	3. And so the game begins (Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya accepts a request from Chihiro. Also, the first victim is discovered.

Byakuya Togami was very exhausted. He had to deal with a lot of things over the past few days. The most obvious one was the killing game. He had to be on guard to make sure he was not the first victim (or any number victim for that matter). There was also Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Biker. For some reason, she had developed an interest in him and had started following him around wherever he went. There was also his daily arguments with Makoto Naegi, the stupidly optimistic detective. Makoto kept insisting that no one would kill each other, but Byakuya knew that someone would snap eventually, especially with the motive in play. And speaking of the motive, he also had to find out who had his secret and get it back from them or at least keep them from telling anyone else. And now he was being approached by Chihiro Fujisaki, the ultimate author, for some unknown reason. "Hey Byakuya," Chihiro asked. "What. This better be important," Byakuya responded. "Uh, I have a request for you as the Ultimate Programmer." "And what reason would I have to accept this request?" "Uh, I can pay you?" "If you haven't noticed we are all stuck in this school. What use would I have for money?" "I meant I would pay you with advice. I know how to get Toko to stop bothering you." "Oh really? And how is that?" "I know her secret, and you can threaten to reveal it if she doesn't stop." "You mean blackmail? Okay, now I'm interested. What is your request and what's the secret?" "Well, I wouldn't call it blackmail, but her secret is..." Chihiro then whispered the secret in Byakuya's ear as well as the request. "Request accepted. I should have your request done by the end of this week. Until then, don't bother me asking about how it's coming along." With that Byakuya left the classroom.

Byakuya was still exhausted, but that was one problem down. The request wouldn't be too hard either. In fact, he could probably get it done in less than a week if he really tried, but Chihiro didn't need to know that. He decided to explore the school some more. So far, only the first floor was open, and on that floor, he had explored the library, the auditorium, the cafeteria, and the pool. He was on his way to explore more of the classrooms when he ran into Hifumi and Yasuhiro who were also exploring. He was originally planning to explore alone, but the two of them insisted on coming with him. In the middle of their exploration, they decided to take a bathroom break. However, when they made their way to the restroom they saw a body stuffed into one of the toilets. All of a sudden, Monokuma's voice came on the speaker. "Ding ding ding, a body has been discovered. All students will have some time to investigate before making their way to the basement for a class trial. Upon investigating the body, the boys discovered that it belonged to Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Dojin Author. "Well," Byakuya said to himself. "And so the game begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to post the character list this time since no new characters or talents have been discovered.


End file.
